


Family Barbecue

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Charlie, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Michael, Alpha Naomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Barbecue, Beta Anna, Beta Chuck, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fights, M/M, Naomi Being a Dick, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Upset Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael contacts Cas, inviting him to a barbecue.</p><p>Naomi pisses Dean off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really tired, so if this completely sucks ass, I'm sorry.

The two seperated and Cas sat next to Dean.

"Do you miss topping?"

Dean shrugged, "I mean, it was fun but not fun enough to make me regret my life with you. With the life we're building."

Cas nodded, "I've never bottomed, with any of my partners, though, they were few. I- I mean, if you miss it, we can try it..."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "You mean, you'd bottom? Just to make me happy?"

Cas nodded, "I want you to be happy. Its one of my goals, keep my mate and family happy, safe, and fed."

Dean smiled, "You don't need to do that for me. I'm good with what we have."

"We-we can try it Dean. See how we feel about it. But we'll need lube, I don't have natural slick like you, and we are not doing it while you're pregnant."

Dean nodded, "I mean... We still have sex even though I'm pregnant."

Cas nodded, "Yes but I'm usually doing all the work because you can't really do much with your belly."

"Touché."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean doesn't even remember falling asleep. Though, he woke up and was encased in Cas's arms.

He almost didn't realize he was woken from something, Cas's phone ringing.

Dean leaned over Cas and just barely able to grab it, "Hello?"

_"Uh... Who is this?"_

Dean frowned, "Who's this?"

_"Michael Novak... I was told this is Castiels number. I'm looking for Castiel Novak."_

"Oh. This is Dean, his mate." Dean looked to the clock, 9am. Why do people call so God damn early. "He's sleeping right now." Dean looked down to Cas, who stated at him with his bright blue eyes, "Actually, he just woke."

Dean handed the phone to Cas, who mouthed, 'who is it?'

Dean mouthed back, 'Michael.'

Cas looked suprised, "Hello."

_"Castiel-"_

Cas interrupted, "How did you get my number Michael?"

Michael sighed, _"I got it from dad, we haven't talked in awhile."_

"Yes, we haven't. That was for a reason too."

_"Yes, I know. We have different views. Listen, I miss having my baby brother. I miss you Cassie. Can we- I don't care about the views or whatever. I just want my family together again."_

Cas nodded, "I miss the family but not enough to which I will always choose my mate and views over them."

_"I understand that but screw the views, screw tradition. It isn't worth losing family over."_

"Mom doesn't think so. She already tried to screw up my life." Dean intertwined his hand with Cas's, smiling when Cas looked at him.

_"Well fuck mom Castiel! She can stay bitchy. I want the family to get back together, if mom doesn't like it, well fuck it. I called to invite you to a barbecue I'm having. The whole family is going to be there. I want you to come."_

"Is my mate allowed to come? And how little brother?"

_"Ya, I have a kid now, surprise. Sorry I didn't let you know. It was when I was still an idiot, following mom. But ya Dean's little brother and him can play together."_

"Well congratulations on finding a mate and having a kid. Are dogs allowed? We have two puppies."

_"Sure Cassie, bring your whole crew. Dont matter. The barbeque is at four tomorrow, my address is 20157 Continental Lane. I hope to see you guys."_

Cas nodded, "I'll talk it over with Dean, I'm sure you'll see us."

Cas hung up the phone, turning to Dean, "Would you like to go to a barbecue that Michael is hosting? All my family will be there."

Dean looked down, "All of them?"

Cas took Dean's chin in his hand, lifting it up, "If she starts something, you're going to have me and I'm sure Gabriel to back you. I won't let her cause any more damage then she already has."

Dean nodded, "Okay. We can go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day things were hectic.

Sam was being a brat and Dean was emotional.

Cas wanted to tear his hair out.

"Sam, you need to get in that tub!"

"No! I don't want a bath!"

"Samuel Winchester! GET IN THE TUB RIGHT NOW!"

Sam puffed up and stomped his feet at Dean, "Make me!"

Dean huffed, "Oh I'll make you alright!"

Cas had walked by just then,"What's wrong?"

"Sam won't get in the stupid tub."

Sam hmphed.

Cas bent down, "Sam just get in the tub. Please?"

"Well if you're clean, then you can get yourself all messy again at Michael's!"

Sam thought that was a good plan.

Sam got in the tub and Dean sighed, sitting down to bathe Sam.

They were finally ready around 3 and they left, everyone and dogs in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 4:30 when they arrived, everyone was already there.

Cas helped Dean out of the car, getting the dogs after.

Dean led Sam's hand with one, holding Cas's with the other. Cas holding the dogs with the other.

Cas led them around to where he could hear talking and music, coming from the backyard.

Cas opened the gate, the gate making a loud noise, causing everyone to turn to look.

Gabriel's face lit up, he came walking over to them, "Cassie, Dean, Sammy! It's nice to see you all again."

Michael came over next, Anna trailing behind.

"Hey Castiel."

Cas turned from Gabriel to look at his two other siblings, "hello Michael, Anna. It's really nice to see you guys again."

Michael walked up and brought Cas into a hug, "Glad you could come."

Cas nodded, he turned to Anna, to which had already intoduced herself to Dean. They were getting along good.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, "This is my mate. Dean this is Michael and Anna already introduced herself."

Dean smiled, "Hey." Dean scented the air, one Beta, one Alpha.

Michael nodded, "It's nice to meet you." His eyes scanned Dean, noticing he was pregnant.

"Congratulations on the pup." Michael smiled.

"Thank you. We're excited," Cas smiled widely at Dean, who smiled back.

Michael smiled and looked to Sam, he bent down, "Well hello and who might you be?"

Sam giggled, swinging his and Dean's hand, "I'm Sam. "

"Well hello Sam. What's your doggies names?"

"Harley and Lacey, Harley is the german, she's mine, and Lacey is the golden, she's De's."

Michael nodded, "That's cool! Wanna come meet someone? I think you'll like him."

Sam nodded his head frantically. Michael glanced up to Dean, who nodded.

"C'mon." Michael held his hand out and Sam took it. He led him to where his kid was, playing on the swings.

Cas unhooked the dogs leash's and Harley ran after Sam, Lacey stayed by Dean.

Cas led Dean over to where his parents were, Anna, Gabriel, and Lacey following.

"Mom, dad."

Dean stayed quiet, letting Cas talk.

"Hello Castiel. You haven't called in awhile."

Cas frowned and glared at his mom, "Ya well."

Anna walked up, a girl on her arm, "Hey Cas, this is Charlie, my girlfriend."

Cas turned from his parents to Anna, he smiled politely, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Charlie smiled, "I've heard many things about you Cas, Anna looks up to you." Anna blushed hard, jabbing Charlie with her elbow.

Cas chuckled.

"Congratulations on your pup."

Dean nodded but Cas was the one to thank Jo.

Dean let go of Cas's hand, "I'm going to go sit down." Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable just standing in front of Naomi, he could feel her judgement.

Cas nodded and kissed Dean's cheek. Dean left and walked over to a table, sitting down. Lacey came trotting over to him, making him chuckle.

Dean watched Cas interact with his siblings but noticed he barely talked to his parents. Dean's eyes drifted to Sam, who was playing with Michael's son.

Dean wondered where Michael's wife was.

"You know we don't bite. Well maybe Naomi but the rest of us don't."

Dean looked up and saw Gabriel.

He shrugged, "I guess just don't like Naomi's staring all the time."

Gabriel smiled, "She stares at everyone and everything, always making judgements but you can't let her bother you, she'll think she has power over you."

Dean nodded, "Your family's nice. Hey, where's Michael's wife?"

"She died, liver cancer."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Gabriel shrugged, "It's okay. He's doing good, plus he has Zack."

Dean nodded, "I guess I'll mingle now. Thanks Gabe."

Gabriel nodded, walking over to his parents.

Dean got up and walked over to Cas, who was engaged in conversation with Anna and Michael.

"So Dean whipped the controller at me, cursing. I barely ducked in time, he took a lamp out."

Dean smiled but his eyes held questions, he wrapped an arm around Cas, "What are you telling?"

Cas smiled at Dean and gave him a quick kiss, "I was telling them of when we were in college, how we were playing a video game and I kept beating your ass so you whipped your controller at me and broke a lamp."

Dean nodded, chuckling, "It was totally unfair that you kept winning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group were getting food and sitting down at the table that was set out there.

Cas helped Sam get a plate, letting Dean get his own and sit.

It was unfortunate that Naomi sat right across from them.

They had been peacefully eating for about 10 minutes before Naomi spoke.

"So, will I able to be in the room with you two when you have the pup?"

Cas frowned, "why would you think you'd be able too?"

Naomi neatly cut her food, "Well it's obvious Dean's mother can't be there, considering."

Dean stopped eating.

Cas growled, "Mother."

Naomi looked up, "What Castiel? I was just simply stating. Dean will need a mothers help, consoling. His mother can't obviously do it, she's dead."

"Naomi-"

Dean slammed his silverware down, causing everyone to jump, Dean glared at Naomi.

"So what is it?"

Naomi's eyebrows furrowed, "What's what?"

Dean waved his hand, "What do you get out of this? What do you get out of making me feel like complete shit? What do you get out of announcing to everyone my mom is dead? Like, I know she is. Why do you have to remind me? My little brother is sitting right here, do you think he should be reminded that his parents are dead? No. Why are you always trying to start something? Do you not like me? Just because I don't follow your damn views? You know, I make your son happy, you would think you'd be at least happy about that. That you wouldn't try to destroy our relationship. Shows how much you care for Cas. At least, when my daughter is born, she'll know she's loved and won't hate her parents, won't spend most of her life trying to get away. So, in answer to your question, no. You will not be in the room, I don't want you even coming in to see her, don't even be in the waiting room. You don't fucking get to see your grand-pup. But everyone else here? They can come see her after she's born. But. Not. You."

Naomi was spluttering, "Y-You can't do that-"

"Oh yes I fucking can. She's my daughter and you're a hazard to her. Bash on me all you fucking want but that won't change the fact that you will never meet your grand-pup. Congratulations on being queen bitch and ruining your chances."

Dean went back to eating then, acting like nothing even happened.

Naomi turned to Cas, "Castiel?"

Cas took Dean's hand, squeezing it, "Sorry mom."

Dean have him a small smile, hiding it by eating.

Naomi huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night after the barbeque, and Sam was in bed, Cas got on his knees behind Dean, massaging his shoulders.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded, groaning, "Definetly am now."

Cas chuckled, "I meant from earlier, my mom."

Dean tensed for a second but relaxed again under Cas's hands, "I mean, I hate that she said that crap and especially in front of Sammy. I still hate myself for that happening to them but eh. I'm okay. For now."

Cas nodded, "It wasn't your fault baby, no matter what you or anyone thinks. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill them, the thugs did. They're at fault, not you."

Dean nodded, "Okay Cas."


End file.
